Slow Recovery
by UnoriginalPrankster
Summary: The Skullgirl has fallen. But the price of victory was steep. Too steep for some...
1. Picking Up The Pieces

All characters belong to Lab Zero Games (or Alex Ahad, not sure who owns the rights)

Current popular opinion (not sure if it's Word of Alex or not) says Carol will never be normal again without someone wishing it on the Skull heart. To me, that's just too cruel to her. I felt like trying a scenario that doesn't involve vicious cycles and all that jazz. Still, it sucks to be Carol.

_Rewrote some of it; forgot some bits that I wanted to put it first time. Oops._

* * *

Beep

It was the first sound her ears registered. Fuzzy, indistinct.

Beep

Blackness, numbness. The sound in the distance was all there was.

Beep

Clearer this time. She could make out the beginnings of voices.

Beep

"...ink she's waking up."

The light seared her eyes. Everything hurt. Arms. Legs. Head. Abdomen. Her chest particularly. She tried to speak, nothing came. A figure loomed over her

And she was back. Back in the pitch black lab with tubes sticking out of her, pumping her full of God knows what. The feeling of violation as that masked creep took over her body while she could do naught but watch...

She screamed.

"Help me! She's having a fit!"

Nothing

* * *

The next time wakefulness came, she took in her surroundings. Beige windowless walls, a simple wooden floor, white bedsheets, one female in a school uniform...

"Carol!"

Filia dived on her and embraced her. Carol's adled mind barely recognised this girl, but that slight bit was enough to know she was safe, "Oh Carol, I'm so sorry."

She struggled for recognition, "Fi-li-a..." Carol's voice box felt like it'd been rubbed with a cheese grater. Sounded like it too. The oxygen mask didn't help her communication difficulties.

"Everything's going to be alright. You're at the Black Egrets medical centre."

Black Egrets? They were the Canopy Kingdoms defence force, weren't they. Why was she...

_Caverns. Filled with skulls. One narrowly misses her. The green haired girl charges through. The nurse..Valentine!...the bitch slices through several more allowing the big fellow to smash...The Skullgirl!_

"Carol, what's wrong!?"

_Bony spear flies. Filia can't dodge it. Must try. Then the pain. So much pain. The redheaded princess, "Someone get a goddam medic!" Filia screams._

"_Carol_! CAROL!"

The hospital room again. Carol's face had gone white. She was heaving, even with the mask. Filia looked dumbstruck for a couple of seconds before she caught onto what was about to happen, and produced a bucket. Carol ripped it out of her hands and proceeded to throw up copiously. After she'd stopped, they examined the contents; rather worrying amounts of red.

Filia looked distraught, "What's wrong with her? Why does she keep screaming?"

The orderly turned, "I wish I could say for certain. Probably flashbacks, though I've never seen such an extreme case." He adjusted the drip into Carol's arm, "Lab Zero through and through. Poor girl. She's lucky she's still alive. Those fits she has aren't doing her internal injuries any good either."

Carol couldn't hold it in any longer. Tears. She tried to keep it together ever since she'd regained her free will, but now the floodgates had opened. The abject misery could be held in no longer; she was broken. The meerest whisper, "...help."

Filia did the only thing she could think to do in the circumstances; she opened her arms. Carol fell into her hug. It was partly her fault Carol was in such bad shape. Marie had been after Filia from the get-go, so she thought acting as a distraction would create an opening for someone else. Too bad she got herself beaten up by Marie's shadows. A bone spear would have finished her off had Carol not thrown herself in the way and been impaled instead. It was fortunate it was just through the shoulder...

Unheard in the cacophony, the door opened. Ileum regarded the scene. It was only on the princess' goodwill that she was even allowed here, though Lab Eight had fought with distinction alongside the Black Egrets against Bloody Marie. Ben had told her of the girl after his own encounter with her and her slipping away. She'd found her again just outside Maplecrest several days later, screaming at the heavens. Ileum had been there to calm her down and give her a home, however temporary. She wasn't going to sit back now when the girl needed her. As far as Ileum was concerned, Carol was family; Valentine had found that out the hard way...

"Carol..."

Carol looked up, "Aunt Isla..." Ileum took a seat and hugged her too; Ileum and little Maisie had taken quite a shine to Carol, to the point where Ileum had let Carol use her real name.

"Carol, you're part of our family. Even if you're turned away everywhere else, you'll always have a home with us."

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?"

The Skull Heart could maintain its existing undead army alone, but it needed a Skullgirl to raise new ones. Parasoul had ordered the Heart be contained and sealed rather than destroyed; if they had it where they could always keep an eye on it, it could prove to be better in the long run. It was worth trying something different anyway, and the undead hordes at least could be destroyed. Hence why Sienna 'Squigly' Contiello still walked the earth.

"No, come on in Squigly" Filia said.

She walked in carrying a tray of tea, smiling. "Would you be interested in a cup, miss Carol?" She sniffed, then shook her head. Filia said "I really don't think that's a good idea. She's just...errm..." She gestured to the bucket.

"Ah, I see. Well, would you like one instead Filia?" She nodded. Squigly set the tray down and began pouring.

"How's Patricia?" Filia asked Ileum.

Ileum shook her head, "Doctors don't know when, or even if, she'll wake up. Her prosthetics were all totalled by the Skullgirl, and with no Dr Avian, we've no means of replacing them." The Skullgirl's final defeat had been at Peacock's hands. Despite being barely functional by that point after so long fighting Marie alone and getting her clock cleaned, she still had the foresight to jam a George into one of the now myriad holes in the Skullgirl's body, blowing them both up, and costing Peacock what was left of her artificial limbs. Patricia had been able to say farewell to her friend before she burned up, and promptly fell into a coma, the damage finally proving too much for her. Given her current circumstances, whether or not her waking up was a good thing was open to debate.

Squigly sighed, "A pity. I only knew her briefly, but she was a big help to me against the Medici..."

While the name meant something, Filia's amnesia prevented from from feeling anything for her grandfather Lorenzo, and from what little she'd heard he'd had it coming for a long time.

His bodyguards routed by Squigly, Peacock and Nadia Fortune, the trio had made it to his main offices, and a 3 vs 3 with Otomo, Cerebella and Black Dahlia ensued. Peacock had smashed Otomo in next to no time, his arsenal easily outshone by Peacock's hijinks. He had lost his lower body to one of her holes closing on his waist (**A/N: think Noob Saibot's fatality in MK9**), before Tommy fell on him via Shadow Of Impending Doom, crushing what was left.

Cerebella had put up a decent fight against Fortune, but ultimately couldn't keep up with Fortune always contorting out of her throws and holds. She had been left with a heavily scarred face and a barely functional left eye after Fortune nearly gouged it out after an attempt at Excellebella was countered. Vitale had tried to make a run for it, but got kneecapped by Peacock before Fortune had her fun with him.

Squigly's fight against Dahlia was neither quick or clean. Squigly had been on the back foot for most of it, trying desperately to avoid the hail of bullets, while simultaneously being mindful of what the rest if them were doing. The turning point came with a trap. Leviathan had fired one of his energy blasts (A/N: **Inferno Of Leviathan**), which Dahlia predictable evaded. However, another attack from Squigly (A/N **Battle Opera**) proved a sufficient distraction that she didn't notice the initial blast boomerang back and blindside her, getting caught between two houses of pain, and her gun arm being shattered. Squigly could then afford to just keep her distance and wear her down till Leviathan was able to set her on fire. In trying to put it out, she blundered straight into a Draugen Punch, launching her clean out of the building and falling to her demise. Law Enforcement had recovered the body and confirmed it.

By this point, Lorenzo had tried to escape by helicopter, only for Peacock to Hole Idea him back into his office with a yank of her arm. Squigly totalled the helicopter to stop it making another attempt. After pleading for his life, Squigly had him slung out of the window by Leviathan, intending to have him fall to his death. However, another Hole Idea from Peacock ended up warping him back into the office, and accidentally hanging him. His inner ears were shredded by Fortune's claws, Squigly ripped his tongue out, just for the sake of karma, and his eyes were poked from the inside by Peacock, who then lobotomised him for good measure. The cigar and 'Eat At Joe's' sandwich board was just adding insult to injury. Squigly ensured the last thing he saw was her cutting the sutures over her mouth with his letter knife and grinning. He wouldn't be missed, regardless. On the plus side, Minette had been safely recovered, returning to Little Innsmouth with Fortune after everything had calmed down, and while Peacock had spent the night watching his collection of cartoons and B-movies, information Squigly had found in his extensive archives finally lead them, after rendezvousing with the Lab 8 survivors, to the Grand Cathedral of the Trinitists, and the Skullgirl, at the same time the Black Egrets and Filia had reached the same destination. Cerebella followed them, seeking vengeance for Vitale, but was forced to put it to one side to deal with Marie, and was forced to retreat from the Egrets when she made an attempt on Fortune in the aftermath.

While Squigly felt somewhat disquieted at the levels of barbarism she had fallen to, and that one of his relatives, who she'd grown quite fond of, had to find out all the gory details in such a manner, she could take a crumb of comfort that at least her parents and countless others could rest easy.

Parasoul herself walked in, "Excuse me. I understand that you're all concerned for this young lady, but she needs time to rest. The doctors think it best if you leave her be. I'm sorry.."

Squigly plumped Carol's pillow, before giving a wan smile and leaving, Ileum followed her out, "I'll be back soon" Filia was reluctant to leave, but acquiesced eventually, giving Carol a peck on the cheek as she left.

Once outside, Filia got Parasoul's attention. "What can we do?"

Parasoul looked serious, as usual. "Very little, I'm afraid. What Lab Zero did to her is far beyond our ability to treat. She's fortunate to be alive, but I can't see her having much of a _life,_ if I'm brutally honest. I've seen the medical reports of the damage she's incurred, and the abridged version is she'll be crippled for life. So many badly healed breaks and bits of her musculature that just aren't there anymore, and that's before we get to the parasite problem. I've been through my files and I have contact details for her family..."

"I wouldn't bother," Ileum chipped in, "She's already seen them. It...went badly."

"I see. Well, in that case I'll shall have to make alternative arrangements for her future care. Now I have other matters to attend to. Do excuse me." After Parasoul departed, Filia and Ileum both weighed up their options; Filia went to get something to eat, while Ileum went to ensure the children were behaving.

* * *

So that's the first bit done. Just to clarify, Maisie is meant to be the little girl from lab 8 with the Chun-Li style odango and club feet who's always with Ileum.

Found this out after initial publication; Valentine's cut alternate ending had her sealing the Skullheart, so it is possible.


	2. Most Valuable Prisoner

Parasoul match walked to the prison block. The traitor had been...uncooperative thus far, and she felt direct intervention was necessary. The Egret on door duty registered her approach, "Sir!", and opened the shutter to the block proper. The crowd of Egrets stood with weapons at the ready told her which cell she wanted. She was let inside, to see a woman in the regulation prison jumpsuit, curled up in a ball, wrists and ankles manacled, and bandaged lower arms and hands. She had shoulder length blue hair and a missing right eye, with scars running through it and her mouth. Her good eye looked up as Parasoul entered, "Why hello, your lowness. Don't say you've come all this way down here just to see little old me?"

"Silence, traitor!" She grabbed Valentine by the collar and slammed her against a wall. Valentine spat in Parasoul's face, to which she retaliated with a hard slap, causing Valentine to recoil, "We know you were involved with Brain Drain, a known terrorist, and his experiments. That's at least a count of treason, and I'm pretty sure we can have charges of crimes against humanity filed if I so wish! What happened to my sister is your fault too, so that's a charge of kidnapping. You've been less than helpful thus far, but the world at large is not yet aware of just how big your crimes are, so give me something useful and I may be tempted to be more leniant. Maybe."

"Pfft. Why should you care? I don't. I've been waiting to die for 20 years. That's what a childhood like mine does to you."

"'A childhood like mine'? Need I remind you that my mother was the Skullgirl once? That people still fear me because of my family's history. That all this happened when I was still young, and that I was forced to rule this kingdom as a result. So why exactly do you think mine was sugar and rainbows?"

"Well, at least your parents didn't beat you up several times a day, every day, for years on end. And if it wasn't the beatings, it was starving to death. So yes, I do think mine's the bigger sob story." Valentine hissed. "So just to make it crystal clear, you have nothing to offer me, _Princess_." she looked away, "Stop wasting my time."

Parasoul released her grip, "Oh, I do have something to offer. A chance at redemption. Or maybe a chance to die while not being seen by everyone as one of the biggest scumbags in history. Does 'Written by the victors' mean anything to you?"

"Redemption?" Valentine's voice dripped with contempt. "What? Do you think you're a priest now? I didn't realise _you_ could offer it. And at the end of the day, I'm just not interested..."

"Actually, I think you are. You've had plenty of opportunities to dispose of young Painwheel, yet you never took it. It would have been easy for you, so the only explanation is that you've grown attached to her, oui? Is it that, behind the mask and the smart alec words, lies someone who can't bring herself to admit that she cares? Or is even completely in denial?"

"Sorry Queeny. Not happening. Go and plead with someone who actually cares what you think."

That bought Valentine a kick in the ribs. Parasoul followed up with a stiletto'd stomp on her stomach, causing Val to double up in pain. She couldn't do much to fight back at the moment; she'd been stripped of all her weapons, even the well hidden ones (_why did they have to be so thorough?_) and she'd shot up on her usual round of performance enhancing drugs back at the cathedral, and was now going through withdrawal, as well as the usual wrecked soft tissue which made moving difficult. Furthermore, that last blow she took in the torso from Carol wasn't healing well at all. Still, she couldn't stop herself talking back at her captorscaptors. It was just her nature.

"Ooh, nice view." Parasoul caught on to what the 'view' was and went red in the face, through either embarrassment or rage no one could tell. She pulled out her umbrella Kreig, "Napalm Pillar!" Again right in the stomach. Val rolled onto her haunches, then vomited. "Maybe now you'll think twice before running that mouth of yours." Parasoul motioned for an orderly, who injected Val with a sedative, before dragging her to another cell; they could patch her up in there. "Clean up this mess." Parasoul said as she stormed out.

* * *

Parasoul had stopped by to double check on how Umbrella was doing. Thankfully, she was awake, and the doctors didn't think she'd be left with any permanent damage, which was a huge relief. Just in case, she had made arrangements on the Skull heart's containment so Umbrella wouldn't be able to open it. It was just to be sure it wouldn't try the same trick again.

She made her way to her office, just off the war room. There were bits and pieces left over from the planning stages of the operation to storm the Grand Cathedral being cleared away. The Egrets had taken quite a few casualties from the Skullgirl skeletons and before that those minions that Double kept summoning (**A/N: Catellite Lives and the Georges from Megalith Array**). As a result, the place was quieter than it might otherwise have been, with a lot if personnel being confined to quartets for some well deserved and much needed rest. That still left the matter of...replacing the less fortunate ones.

"Sir, phone call for you."

Parasoul really wasn't in the mood for this, but royal responsibility dictated she answer the call, "This number is classified. Identify yourself and state your business."

"Ah, good day your highness." A woman's voice. "I call on behalf of ASG. It has come to my attention that two of our operatives are receiving treatment from your good selves."

Okay, so she clearly had someone on the inside, "I have no idea what you're talking about. Goodbye."

"I wouldn't be so hasty, if I were you. Operative Peacock will be bedbound for life, and Operative Painwheel doomed to a life in agony. You wouldn't do that to two innocent gels, would you? Like your sister? How is she, by the way?"

(**A/N: "gel" is pronounced with a soft g, like girl is. It's just her way of saying it.)**

"My sister has nothing to do with you! You people have crossed so many lines it beggars belief. I don't trust you. I refuse to negotiate with war criminals and terrorists. So again, goodbye." Despite the fact that she'd just tried to do just that with Valentine. Still, her present interlocutor didn't need to know that.

"So it's principle, is it? Then why did you bother rescuing them in the first? Are they not ASG too? Surely your _principles_ would dictate you leave them to die, if not kill them yourself? Your logic seems rather skewed. Or just a matter of convenience."

Parasoul sighed, "Stop your prattle and be out with it, then."

"Very well. I am the former director of ASG Lab Seven, Nightingale. We are the medical division, in case you need reminding. I'm offering our services to you to help give the two gels the best treatment in the land. And before you say, "What could I possibly stand to gain by doing this?", I know having ASG personnel on your property is a PR disaster waiting to happen. The sooner they're off your hands, the better, right? And I know you lack the means to treat them yourself."

"And you do? Tell me, how exactly do you fund these treatments? Your benefactors must be _very_ rich to fund a budget as big as yours."

"Let's just say that there are people out in the big wide world who are willing to fund what we do for the greater good. A good you seem to have no real interest in, it would seem. Or maybe you just think the cost in lives is too high. Yes, it is expensive, but what worthwhile isn't?" She said that part with a very noticeable amount of glee in her voice. She was enjoying this.

What to do. Reject the offer out of hand, which is what her head was saying, or accept their aid, her heart's option.

"...very well, then."

"Good to see you can at least be reasonable. We'll be there on the morrow. Good day to you."

Parasoul gave a heavy sigh. Things always had to be complicated.

* * *

The arrival of lab 7 personnel went off without incident. Nightingale introduced herself; younger than Parasoul thought for someone of her position. Long dark hair, a long white robe over black, that was itself covered in a brown shawl. And clearly packing several blades on her person. Her team also looked like it meant business; well built, efficiently dressed, scowling, not even bothering to notice the small army not thirty feet away from them...

"Princess Parasoul, I presume?" Business-like smile. Graceful manner.

"You must be Nightingale, then. Let's just get this over with."

"May I have a brief word with the prisoner?"

"What prisoner?" Parasoul said without missing a beat

"Oh, don't be coy. Valentine I mean. I'd like to know what exactly those two knuckleheads did. It might just help in keeping the gel Painwheel alive."

_Maybe after this she'll be a bit more cooperative after this. _Parasoul led her down to the cells, "She's all yours."

The door clicked open, "Hello, Valerie."

Valentine looked up, her eyes widened in terror, "You brought her here!? Parasoul, are you absolutely _fucking insane!?_"

Nightingale gave a cheery smile, "Now now Valerie, there's no need to get all wound up. Let's be civil and we can be about our day, yes?"

"Civil!? Your idea of 'civil' is leaving all the limbs attached!"

The smile faded, "And your idea of 'healthcare' typically involved chainsaws, if memory serves. That's why I had you kicked out, remember?"

"Kicked out!? More like beaten half to death.."

"Which is half more than what you left people with. You may be a good researcher and warrior, but you're a terrible healer. It really makes me wonder how you joined Lab 7 in the first place, when you are clearly better suited elsewhere."

"Pot, meet Kettle!"

Nightingale cocked an eyebrow, then responded with a throwing knife that missed so Valentine so narrowly that only a true pro could've pulled it off. "Pardon me? What was that?"

Val's tone was panicky, "What do you want, you bitch?"

"I want to know the specifics of what you and Brain Dead did to Operative Painwheel. If you don't, I can be...uncivil if you like."

"Screw you!"

A throwing knife through the foot was her recompense.

"You're not making this any easier for yourself, you know." Nightingale was grinning. Hell, nearly singing.

"Gah! You see what you've brought in, Parasoul?"

"So start talking. The crazy lady said she wants to know what you did to the girl. Simply tell us and _maybe the crazy lady will stop trying to stab you_." she made sure to emphasise the last part to Nightingale, who gave her a sidelong glance. This idea was beginning to sound less intelligent by the minute.

"...get me a pad and some pencils."

"Blunt ones.", Nightingale added. She knew who she was dealing with, and your typical soldier's tendency to not really take these things into account.

Knowing she was in a no-win situation, Valentine had no option but to start writing. She'd rather live for a little longer than endure the kind of death Nightingale usually had in mind.

* * *

_Part 2 fin._


	3. A Way Out

A knock on the door

"Come in." said Filia.

In came a woman in a nondescript brown shawl, with long dark hair. She looked in her mid to late thirties. The princess was stood by her. "Is this the gel?"

"Yes. Carol, or Painwheel as you called her. I wouldn't though. She has as rather troublesome tendency to go ballistic when you do."

"I'll bear that in mind. Thank you." She wasn't giving anything away at the moment. Strange how she could be calm and professional here, and yet be a maniac in front of Valentine. Well, the two clearly had history.

Carol stirred and opened her eyes. She regarded the newcomer with suspicion.

"Good morning Carol. My name's Nightingale. I'm from ASG.."

Bad move. Carol was scrabbling away from her instantly, "Get away from me! Leave me alone!" She roared, "Haven't you people ruined my body enough already? Do you enjoy watching us suffer? Your little PLAYTHINGS!?"

Nightingale composed herself, "I've come here to help you. I can get rid of the parasites in you...You can have your life back."

"Why should I believe you!?"

_So much for the softly softly approach. _"Tell me, what exactly do you have to lose? If you're right, I'm quite sure the Egrets are more than capable of filling me with holes before you can say 'Death Crawl'. I have nothing to gain from screwing you over; your combat capabilities are...flawed. Brain Drain was...no, is.. an idiot. His previous attempts never worked, and neither did you."

"RAAAGH!" Carol was off her bed and body checked Nightingale, barrelling her to the floor before beating her about the head, screaming in time with the blows, "STOP! TREATING! ME! LIKE! A! THING! I! AM! A! HUMAN! " before slamming her into the far wall. Thankfully Filia stopped her from continuing the assault, "Let go of me!"

"Carol, stop! Look!"

To Carol's shock, Gale picked herself up. Her battered face was already repairing itself before her eyes.

"That was a poor choice of words. I apologise."

"H-how?" Carol slumped to the floor as the damage caught up to her again. Yet more torn muscles. It was a wonder she was even able to pull that little stunt off.

"My parasite, Rebirth. It produces stem cells that I can use to heal from just about anything. It can stockpile them from others and my parasite will mass produce them to treat practically any wound or illness. Give me time and I could grow you new limbs. But I don't think that will be necessary in this case. For you, my intention is simply removing those parasites, then using your own cells to fix the damage to your muscles, skin, etcetera. We can remove the Buer Drive with surgery in the initial stages of treatment. Gae Bolga...might be more difficult, but should be possible. And our new blood filtering will get rid of the Skullgirl blood. After that, some treatment with this, and you should be healed for the most part...normal again.."

Carol gawped, "Nor..mal?" Gale nodded.

Could it be possible? Carol had given up hope of ever having a life again. And now here was someone offering a way out. It had to be to good to be true. But then, she was kind of right. What did she have to lose? Nothing.

"I always thought that parasites couldn't be removed without killing the host", Parasoul was still stood in the doorframe.

"Until recently, that was indeed the case. But in the time since you declared us _Personae Non Grata_ we've been researching drug treatments, surgical procedures, for the express purpose of rectifying this...glaring oversight. While admittedly we don't have satisfactory amounts of in vivo data to say the procedure is 100% safe in practice, the theory and in vitro results are sound. It _should_ work. Once we have sufficient real data to confirm our findings, then this will all be released to the public for general use."

"I. Am. Not. AN EXPERIMENT!" Carol launched a salvo of stingers at Nightingale. Swift as anything, she pulled out a blade an deflected them into various bits of furniture.

"My word, I really would appreciate it if you'd stop doing that."

"What about any control mechanisms and such that he may have implanted? It can't be as easy as you make it sound." Parasoul thought she had to be the critic to make sure this wasn't all Pie in the Sky.

"While it is admittedly unfortunate, we have had the serendipity of seeing some of his handiwork in the past. We know what we're looking for and we _are_ expecting some unwanted suprises. We'll deal with those as they arise." She returned her gaze to Carol, "So, what's your decision?"

Filia looked at Carol, "It's your choice. Do you think you can trust her?"

Samson chipped in, "If she can't, those Egrets will be the last thing she had to worry about.." he sharpened his tendrils to emphasise the point.

"No, I can't trust her, but she's right. It's my best chance..." Carol was silent for a moment,

_**Best chance? There's always** **me...**_

_No. Go away. I don't want you...or need you. No one does._

"If it's the only way I'll be normal again...do it."

Nightingale nodded, "Capital. I'll schedule the surgery for three days time. In the meantime, I'll need a sample of your cells to cultivate. Bone marrow in the initial stages, but later on blood will do after the SG material has been removed. I'll arrange extraction for tomorrow morning. I'd advise you get as much rest as possible, but I somehow think my advice would fall on deaf ears." Nightingale was leaving the room when she came across Ileum, "Isla."

"That's 'Ileum' to you; you'd do well to remember that lest you run out of your own cells to regenerate with."

Nightingale's smile faded, "We'll see."

"Why are you here, you creep?"

"Painwheel and Peacock interest me; an opportunity to advance my knowledge about Parasites and those who bear them. A chance for humanity to make a big leap forward in how to treat these people." That smile came back. "You, on the other hand, do not interest me. I already know about Salamander Shell, so good day to you...Isla."

"Clearly you don't know enough. You don't scare me, so don't bother with the usual act. I don't trust you, neither does Parasoul, so just treat those two and get out of my face before I melt yours."

"Oh, and for the record, I haven't forgotten last time. Do you know how long it took me to regrow all those body parts?"

"Not long enough, obviously..." Ileum turned sharply and left. She stopped to check on Carol, giving her a cheery wave. "You okay?"

Carol nodded, "Yes. I've decided to take her up on her offer."

"...I see. I wouldn't trust her so readily, you know. She was a loose cannon even when the labs were still legit. Now, who knows.."

"Sounds like you know her." Filia said.

"We've come to blows in the past. She got too interested in one of the kids, so I melted her. I got pretty banged up too...I have to thank Ben for his help that time. Still, it didn't do my reputation any harm." Ileum was being pretty frank about this.

"Thanks but, I need to do this."

Ileum just nodded. She knew trying to convince her otherwise would be pointless. Besides, who was she to tell Carol what to do. Maybe it was because there was little that could be done for Ileum, whereas Carol could put her life back together. She headed off to prepare lunch for the kids. All these questions wouldn't feed many hungry mouths.

* * *

The click of the door told Carol she had a visitor. She opened one eye, and immediately wished she hadn't. The silhouette of Valentine was quite distinctive. And now she was sat next to her bed, head bowed. "Hey Carol.."

"YOU!" Carol leapt and grabbed her around the throat, strangling her for several seconds before Valentine managed to break free.

"Guess I deserve worse, huh?"

"Why are you here!? Get away from me!"

"Heh, I suppose I'm here to apologise."

Carol looked dumb for a moment, "You what?"

"Apologise. It's what happens when you know you've done something wrong. You're a smart girl, I thought you'd know that." Val couldn't help but smirk

"Shut up! Why are you apologising? As far as you're concerned I was just your little science experiment!"

Val closed her good eye, "Yep, I wanted you to think that to keep you going. You hate me, and that's a powerful motivator. Now I don't need to keep it up anymore, I can tell you the whole truth."

"The truth!? What do you know of the truth? The only truth I need to know is that you did THIS to me!"

Val glared, "And if I wasn't there, Brain Drain would've had cart blanche to do whatever the hell he wanted to you! I made sure that didn't happen. You saw what Avian had to do to that Peacock girl didn't you? Brain Drain was going to do that to you. Artificial eyes. Replacement organs. Hell, I think he intended to do more to your brain so you'd never have a thought of your own ever again! You should thank me!"

"Thank you!? You don't deserve any thanks!"

"You ungrateful..."

Carol had heard enough; she leapt forward at Valentine. Val tried to hit her with her manacled hands. However Carol ignored the blow and dealt an almighty haymaker to Val's right cheek, damaging her face even more than anticipated and sending her into the wall.

She coughed. "Heh, amazing you were even able to do that. Must be playing hell with your muscles. Unless...of course, overactive adrenal response, hence ignoring the pain." (**A/N: Hared Install.**)

The door burst open, with Parasoul levelling her luger at Carol, Adam an MP40 at Valentine. "I think you've said enough..."

"Hnnng, I agree." Val struggled to her feet. "Do I even get a band aid?"

Parasoul gestured for Adam to get Val out of the area. She regarded Carol with scorn, "I won't even pretend to understand what goes on in that head of yours. But your temper tantrums are really not helping. It will get you killed one of these days. I sent her here because I would like to see if you two can put your differences aside; ."

Carol was still seething; the fact that Parasoul was seemingly siding with Valentine in buying her sob story just made her rage all the more intense. "How the hell do you know!?"

"We tracked down the Lab Zero facilty where they operated on you. We sent agents to investigate and arrest any personnel. Brain Drain had already left, but didn't have time to pack. We found Valentine's lab journals and some of your notes." she produced a black leather bound book and slung it on one of the bedside set of drawers. "Read them if you so wish. We also recovered security recordings detailing just how much they argued about what procedures you should undertake. I've checked her account and it stands up to scrutiny. She's telling the truth. She's just has a really terrible way of saying it."

"I don't need to read the notes! I still remember!" She leapt at her, only for her right shoulder to start stinging.

"Good shot thirteen. Stand down. And I really wouldn't do that, Carol. You're going to have enough mobility problems as it is without you making them worse because you can't control your temper..."

The world went fuzzy as the sedative flooded her bloodstream. She could just about process two Egrets returning her to bed. Damn this stuff was strong.

"Mon dieu. Getting rid of the parasite...it can't come soon enough."

* * *

_The Streets of New Meridian. Filia stabs with her tendrils. Dodge. Swing Buer at her. Block. Flies into my chest. Hurting. Stab her in leg. Wrestle to ground. Strangle her. STRANGLE HER! Black Egrets. Pain in shoulder. Black._

_Strapped to rack. Egret conducting tests. Tests!? KILL! RAGE! Break bonds. Out of window. Filia screams "Carol, come back!"_

_The cathedral. Filia dazed. Valentine is too strong. How? Must be drugs. Looming with needle, "Sweet dreams Painwheel." Someone punches her. Ileum. Wraps her up. Screams as arms turn black. Opening. Maximum revs, minimum range! Clean in the chest, she falls, leaking blood and organs._

_How did she survive!?_


	4. Rebuilding Broken Bridges

"Are you sure Carol? If you want to back out, now's your last chance." Nightingale asked.

"I'm sure."

Squigly appeared behind Filia and, after giving Carol some encouragement of her own, signalled it was time to leave. Filia gave her hand a squeeze, "You'll be fine."

Carol smiled, "I know, I have you here", then turned and gave the anaesthetist a nod. He stepped forward and unloaded the syringe into the catheter. Carol held her gaze and smile on Filia for as long as she could before the drugs flooded her system, and she was out like a light.

"Good luck, Carol." Filia whispered and headed for the obs room.

What followed was an extremely tense 18 hours; the surgical teams rotated to keep everyone fresh. Removing the Buer drive blades from Carol's spine was a delicate procedure, but 6 hours was enough to fix it with a little help from some Rebirth cells to facilitate reconnection to her pelvis. Most of the time was spent dealing with Gae Bolga, which proved to be a lot more stubborn than anticipated. It proved too much for Filia to watch; Squigly took over the vigil while Filia tried to take a nap, without much success. A cocktail of drugs was enough to destroy the lesser extremities of the parasite, while it also facilitated physical removal of the larger, stronger sections.

"Doc, take a look at this. It looks like you were right about the control mechanisms."

"...Brain Drain, when I get my hands on you, I'm going to strangle you."

A control mechanism plugged directly into Carol's brain. It looked to have shorted out when Carol broke free. Regardless, there was no way they'd risk spontaneous reactivation.

"Number 4, I need your opinion."

He examined the device, "It appears to work through microscale wires infiltrating brain matter. Amazing that he managed it without damaging her brain. He can simulate impulses to specific areas of the brain through this. Probably more useful for motor control, but he could do memory rewrites though it too."

"Can you get it out?"

"At present, no. The controls are out and I'd need to repower the device to get it working again, which would also reactivate the control signal receiver...wait, I think I can isolate the receiver from the rest of the system."

"Do it."

"...Done. Now to see about withdrawal commands...I think I've found it..._eeeeasyyy_...done. It should be safe to remove now."

Nightingale gave him a pat on the back, "Nicely done."

There were a few further scares when Carol's vitals nosedived getting rid of some of the worst bits, but she came through. The apheresis to remove the SG blood could be done post surgery, so they took her back to the ward to let her recover.

* * *

Beep

That noise again.

Beep

That was a good sign, right?

Beep

"Uuurgh..."

Filia was slumped over on Carol's bed, clearly asleep. Carol lifted her arm and gave her a light prod; it was about as much as she could manage right now.

"Hmm?" Filia could just about lift her head enough to look at the source of the prod, "Hey there." she smiled.

"Did it work?"

Filia took Carol's hand in her own, "Yes, it was a complete success. It's just a matter of getting the Skullgirl blood out of you." Filia grinned "You're you again. No more Painwheel, just Carol..." Painful though it was to do so, Carol managed a grin of her own. Filia noticed even her sclera was losing the black effect and her irises the red. She handed her a mirror so she could see.

Outside, Parasoul overheard them talking. She smiled to herself, knowing what she had to do. It was make or break, but, given the recent good fortune, the odds were looking more like make by the minute. She walked to her office and picked up the telephone. It rang several times before someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Is that Mrs Fairweather?"

"Yes?"

"Good day to you. This is Crown Princess Parasoul..."

"Your Highness! Please forgive the.."

"Oh, think nothing of it. I have some good news for you."

"...Carol? Is this about my Carol?"

"Yes. We've found her." The unmistakable sound of a phone being dropped, followed by the equally unmistakable sound of someone bursting into tears. "Hello?" A gruff male voice.

"Mr Fairweather, this is Princess Parasoul. Your daughter's been found. She been hurt badly, but she's alive. She's here at Black Egrets headquarters if you want to see her."

"We're on our way!" He hung up.

One way or another, this family was being reunited.

* * *

"Hey, you awake?" Valentine again.

Carol really wasn't in the mood to put up with Valentine, "What do you want now?"

"Just seeing how you were faring post-op." She snorted, "Call it curiosity."

"Tell me...how did you survive back there?"

"Sitting comfortably? Then I'll begin." In tones reminiscent of a school teacher.

* * *

_The Grand Cathedral_

Double slinked to the altar as the banging at the door increased in volume. Whoever they were, they _really_ needed to get to confession...

Valentine sat in the rafters, trying to stay out of the way. She could put good money on Painwheel being here. Oh well, now was as good a time as any. She selected a syringe and filled it with the gold coloured serum she used to boost her abilities. The crook of the elbows were minefields of injection sites. What was one more dose now? She felt the familiar buzz as the drugs got to work.

Good thing too, as the door exploded right on cue.

* * *

This was pathetic. While the schoolgirl was fast, she couldn't keep up with Valentine's enhanced physique. Another wayward haymaker from that crazy hair of hers was easily anticipated and dodged. A perfect opening.

"Nighty night", the mask was applied, and she quickly slumped to the floor. Painwheel dived in with the Buer Drive, but again a dodge. " Making the incision!"

She couldn't help but smirk; in addition to the usual scalpels, she'd also deployed a syringe of neural blocker in that salvo. Painwheel was going to struggle to even move, let alone fight. Looks like she hadn't fulfilled expectations. It was time to finish this...

"Sweet Dreams, Painwheel."

The arms came out of nowhere, catching Valentine clean in the jaw. Valentine wondered just what the hell had hit her. What greeted her was not what she wanted to see. The twisting, writhing mass of flesh. The terror of lab 8. Ileum.

"Get away from her..."

The arms came out again, this time constricting her own arms. The exquisite agony of her flesh being digested and falling off her arms in chunks by Ileum's enzymes and acid. More rapid punches to the face. And the sound of revving.

_Crap..._

The Buer blades drank deeply into Valentine's midsection. The force of Painwheel's take-off barrelled her ragdoll-like into the far wall.(**A/N: A badly aimed Buer Overdrive; Valentine clearly has higher standards than Carol :D**) She felt the world falling away from her, then black.

* * *

As she regained her severly limited sensibilities, she could just make out the silhouettes of Pop Socks, Painwheel and that Contiello girl ganging up on Double while the rest were trying to force the trapdoor to the catacombs to go after that Lab 8 trainwreck Peacock and the Skullgirl. _Pfft, good luck with that . _She didn't have much time. Mustering what willpower she could, she managed to ignore the pain and fish out her shock pads.

Valentine knew only too well that this technique was meant to be used on comrades, not on the self, but she didn't have any options. It was that or death

_I can't die just yet...the Last Hope still need me._

"Forbidden Procedure...Rebirth...Ex...Machina"

The pads lit with a full charge

"CLEAR!"

Black...

* * *

The feeling of a full body burn greeted Valentine as she woke. _Damn! Must've blacked out for a few seconds._

She took a look at herself to see how well, or indeed how badly, it had worked. Her skin on her lower arms was a sickly brown colour, but it was there, and she could, through the tears in her dress, the vicious scars across her chest. She was lucky not to get an impromptu double mastectomy. But that was besides the point. She was back in the fight.

Sitting up proved she could move again. Thankfully, everyone was too preoccupied with their own fights to notice her.

"Right, time for the Double-cross." Three syringes, one maximum dose of each poison. It wouldn't be enough to finish the job, but she felt the other three could handle that.

Painwheel had just hit it with some point blank stingers, causing it to flinch. Now was to her chance...three direct hits!

"Oh by the way Double, I just tendered my resignation. I've already notified the board." Double tried to squelch towards her, but was dragged back by that snake parasite and Painwheel's Buer drive in tandem. The three girls worked in unison to launch it skywards.

"Inferno...of Leviathan!" The pulsing purple globe seared Doubles flailing form. That mass of hair that called Filia its host followed up with a cannonball sized shot of poorly digested bones.

Carol was flying in to press home the advantage. "KNOW PAIIIIIIIIN!" Tendrils shot out if Carol's skin, piercing the blob in multiple places. The Buer drive followed, but instead of going for a cut, she hit it with the face, turning it into a giant blender. Chunks of Double splattered the interior of the Cathedral.

As if it had been a cue, which Valentine knew it actually was, the trapdoor finally budged. "Move!" Parasoul and the others were already on their way. Painwheel scanned, looking for Valentine, but she'd vanished.

_I'll be down in a moment, Painwheel. Don't you worry._

* * *

The onslaught of flying bones. The small army that had gathered to stop one little girl. The Egrets were piling on the pressure with suppressing fire, with Parasoul hanging back directing operations. Peacock had already managed to inflict quite a lot of damage before reinforcements arrived, but right now was slumped against the stairwell, minus an arm, trying to catch her breath. The big one was bearing the brunt of the assault, managing to deflect most of it harmlessly away. Painwheel was providing air support. The cat lady and pop socks were favouring a fast paced strategy. Probably a good idea.

He'd just bought a huge skeletal fist in the face. That seemed to take an awful lot out if him. He was on his knees trying to catch his second wind. Seeing an opening, Marie fired more arrows.

_Now. _The bones were met with a volley of scalpels.

"I'd say DOA, with a side helping of DNR. I don't think I'll need a second opinion." She dived down to join the attack, throwing a smoke bomb to cover her advance. She pulled out her IV naginata, whirling it to try and find an opening. She found one and stabbed, piercing a while in the girl's abdomen.

A sixth sense told her now would be a really good time to get out of the way. It was right too; Ileum showered the area with her projectile acid spit. The ground was smoking, and the Skullgirl's skin was visibly blistering.

"You're gonna get beat!" The walking..well no, more like _rocketing__..._brass band had his fists primed, and supersized tuba erected

"TUBATUBATUBATUBATUBATUBATUBATUUUBAAAAA!" The Skullgirl was blasted away by the collective momentum and force of Band's punches and slammed into the far wall, cracking it. Princess of the dead or not, several thousand pounds slamming into you at a couple of hundred miles an hour was going to hurt. The green haired one followed up with a charging ram-horned headbutt

(**A/N He's got his rocket from his win pose, combined with Supersonic Jazz into Satchmo Deathblow. Yes, that's more than his Dramatic Tension gauge should allow, but so what?**)

* * *

Valentine just had time to see Painwheel throw herself in front of Filia to take that bone spear through the shoulder. Parasoul was already on the case, trying to organise First Aid.

_Dammit! Well, not much I can do at the moment with all them around. I guess it's me running interference. _She readied her saw blade. _Girls, this one's for all of you. __Sayonara Marie..._

"Major Surgery!"

Ricocheting off multiple surfaces, she managed to land a rapid fire volley of slashes, the last a deliciously deep cut into Marie's neck. No blood came forth, but it was clear she'd made an impact.

"Aah...aaah..AAAAAARGH!"

"Oh you've got to be kidding..." Marie's body was barely holding itself together, a void of dark seemingly the only thing connecting all her extremities. An army of shadow warriors materialised, assailing those who opposed her. The Egrets were retreating. Filia was too preoccupied with Painwheel, and the cat lady was at her limit trying to evade the onslaught. A ram head burst out of the catacomb walls and slammed into Valentine's torso, winding her.

"Incoming!"

A massive boulder, or at least it _looked _like a boulder, shot past and smashed into the tangled mess the Skullgirl had become. "How d'ya like that?" Cetebella's hat looked torn and just about ready for the trashcan. That was probably the last vestiges of fighting power it had left.

Thankfully, it seemed to work, as the Skullgirl reformed in her humanoid guise, hunched over, clearly on her last legs.

"Bada-bing..."

Without warning, a warp hole appeared in front if her, and out leapt Peacock, bomb in hand. She jammed it into the Skullgirl's abdomen.

"BADA-BOOM!"

And they disappeared in the flames.

* * *

_The present_

"So there you have it. That's how I made it, and why there's still a planet in a nutshell. Just so you know, I was still too banged up to make a getaway, hence the arrest. Any questions?"

"Why me? Is there a reason?"

Val shifted in her seat, "Not really, you just happened to be in the area and alone. Wrong place, wrong time. Convenient. If not you, someone else would have been the subject. Of course, we have no way of knowing how differently it would have turned out. Even if it's just luck, the reality is you're still here, so I'd say it turned out for the best."

"You would, wouldn't you?" Carol's voice dripped with scorn.

"Look Carol. In my line of work, you quickly learn the mentality 'The Ends Justify The Means' is only way you can do the job. You'd go mad otherwise. Likewise, you take any positives whenever and wherever you can. I wish it wasn't like that, but that's the sad truth. My advice is, don't end up like me or doing what I do. It's just not worth the grief. Never change, you hear me?" She decided further small talk was not the best idea and got up from her seat, "Look, I've wasted enough of your time. Take it easy." She gave Carol's cheek a little rub. And once she was out of earshot, "And get well soon..."

"Heard that." Valentine couldn't help but chuckle. Carol was definitely full of surprises.

* * *

Carol was still shuddering from the cold claminess of the latest round of Rebirth cells. At least topical was more pleasant than the injections. She looked a lot better, but it was still going to take time for the scars to fade completely. Leduc had been by with some get well presents from everyone at lab 8, and Hive had bought her some books on Horticulture and Beekeeping; Carol had told her that she used to be a keen gardener and keeping bees seemed to be a natural bedfellow, as well as getting someone else involved in one of Hive's passions. It seemed like a productive use of her time anyway. The two of them were sat with Filia when there was a knock at the door.

"It's open." Leduc called.

"..." Mrs Fairweather was aghast at the sight. Three parasite hosts. Three monsters. And sat on the bed...

"Mom!?" The voice was coarse, but just recognisable.

"Carol! My baby!" she bounded into the room to hug her only child. "What's happened to you?"

Carol was slow to answer, "A lot. I was...operated on to try and make me into some kind of supersoldier." Her mother baulked at that, "I..."

"She was forced to try and destroy the Skullgirl." Leduc carried on when Carol seemed at a loss for words, "Thankfully we found her before she got too badly hurt..."

"Too badly hurt!? She's a wreck!" She screamed, "I don't know why you're here, but stay away from MY DAUGHTER!"

"MOM!" Carol was really upset now, "If it weren't for them, I wouldn't be here! So please show a little gratitude...they took me in when no one else would...and are you forgetting YOU ONCE CALLED ME A MONSTER!?"

Carol's mom looked at her daughter, and then came recognition; that disfigured girl who had knocked on her door nearly two weeks ago now. The one who had called her 'mom'...the one she discarded like a piece of trash. She fell to her knees, "omigod..."

"Yes...that WAS me you turned away." Carol's eyes were watering at the memory, "Why, mom? Why?"

Carol's mom managed to get up with some help from her husband. He spoke next, "Carol, this happened before I met your mother. She was...attacked by a mob of parasite hosts on her way home from work. They...I think you can guess what happened next. So yes, parasite's are a touchy subject...it's also why you don't have any siblings. We were lucky you were born."

"And what about you dad!? What's your excuse!?"

"...I don't have one. I'm sorry..."

Carol just sat, stone faced. She had always adored her parents, now it turned out just how deeply flawed they were. A time she really needed them, and they let her down. No, worse, they didn't want to know. Her dad made the first move by sitting down and hugging her. Carol didn't respond.

_"Whhyyyyyyyyy!?". I scream at the sky. The sea. Nobody cares. Nobody loves me. Alone. Movement. Woman with gangly arms. I lunge. She dodges. Her arm extends. Sore face. Swing Buer. She catches the shaft. Back hurts. Too much. She stands. Open arms. "It's okay."_

"Carol? What's wrong?"

She was on the floor, shaking violently. Another episode.

"...please...make it stop." Barely a whimper.

Her father knealt down and picked her up, "Shhh, everything will be alright."

"How-how do you know?" Came the weak reply.

Her mother spoke, "Call it intuition. You're much stronger than you think. We've seen you push onwards to achieve your dreams before. You got into this school, you played at the Royal Variety Show that time, and you're still sat here now; that speaks volumes about how strong you are." She sat next to Carol "Sometimes crying can be the best medicine. A chance to vent everything that's on your mind. You may think it's a sign of weakness, but it's not; it just shows you who really cares." She took Carol into her arms and gave her a kiss.

"Mom...Dad..." She burst into tears.

"Don't worry sweetie...I know you can do it. I'll say it again, you've made it this far, haven't you? I'm sorry for what happened. I just panicked" she started welling up herself, "We love you so much. I mean that."

Mr Fairweather turned to the gathered lab 8 personnel, "Sorry about that. So you helped Carol...Thank you so much."

Leduc nodded. He motioned to Hive and Filia to just leave them be. Squigly approached the door, "Oh, I apologise for the interruption. Would anyone like some tea?" Both parents did a double take at the zombie girl. But, perhaps getting used to the large amounts of weirdness that seemed to be coming their way today, they recovered quickly. "Oh, yes please, miss...?"

"Sienna Contiello, sir, but please, call me Squigly." The others followed her to the kitchens to help; may as well be useful. Mr Fairweather knew he'd heard that name before.

_...Oh, she's from that family. That explains everything. Well, about as much as anything else today._

Down the corridor, Parasoul breathed a sigh of relief. That had been a little more fraught than anticipated, but still, disaster averted. Carol was safe with her parents, and maybe she'd calm down a little._ Well, here's to hoping._

* * *

Part 4 fin

Just to clarify, events mentioned go: Painwheel meets Ben and escapes, meets Filia and is captured by the Egrets but escapes, scene with parents in Maplecrest happens pretty much as with her ending, meets Ileum, lies low for a few days getting to know the lab 8 guys and healing up, during which the Medici showdown takes place, then cathedral.


End file.
